This invention relates to a connector for blasting signal transmission tubes.
In detonating a plurality of blasting charges, transmission lines are deployed from a central initiating point to send a signal to detonate the individual blasting charges. Normally, these lines consist of one or more main trunk lines Connected to a plurality of down lines.
The manner of connection of the signal transmission lines, for example, between a trunk lines and a plurality of down lines, depends on the type of transmission line utilized. Conventional self-destructing combustible fuses and detonation cords may be connected for signal transmission by tying together the line ends. In some cases supplementary charges are utilized to assure that the signal is transmitted. A supplementary charge device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,884.
Non-destructing transmission tubes may also be utilized to carry a detonating signal, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,739. The detontaing signal transmission tube disclosed therein is sold under the trademark "Nonel" and is sometimes referred to as "shock tube". As used herein, the term "signal transmission tube" refers to any detonating or deflagrating signal transmission line comprising a flexible hollow tube which can carry a detonating or deflagrating signal along its interior, which signal does not destroy the tube. Such signal transmission tube may be any of the different available tubes, for example, shock tube having a detonating powder coated on the inner periphery of the tube, as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,739, transmission tube containing a combustible gas within the hollow tube, transmission tube containing a combustible substance carried on a line inside the tube, or a transmission tube having a deflagrating substance coated on the inside of the tube as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 811,731, assigned to the assignee of the present application.
The term "signal" when used in connection with the aforementioned transmission tube is intended to refer to both the detonating shock wave or deflagrating flame front which is transmitted along the interior of the shock tube by combustion of the reactive substances contained therein.
Separate lines of signal transmission tube have been conventionally connected by utilizing a separate active element between adjacent tube ends, for example., a blasfing cap. The use of active elements in signal transmission tube connectors may be unsatisfactory because of noise restrictions.
The low transmission tube signal intensity also causes problems in connecting the tubes. Unless the transmission tube signal is carefully directed and controlled, it may dissipate as it passes from one tube to another and fail to initiate a signal in the second tube. In addition, the presence of contaminating elements such as water may cause the signal to dissipate. As a result, field connections of signal transmission tubes have hereto been unsatisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved means and method for connecting signal transmission tubes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means and method for connecting signal transmission tubes which has improved reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means and method for-connecting signal transmission tubes which may be practiced uuder adverse environmental conditions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a means for connecting signal transmission tubes which is low in cost and essentially disposable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means and method for connecting signal transmission tubes which may easily be utilzed in less-skilled field installations.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointcd out in more detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relations of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth certain illustrative embodiments and are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention are employed.